


see no evil

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Inoo isn’t the only one with a secret kink.





	see no evil

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori and donation.

“My favorite porn has just one guy,” Inoo says smoothly as he pops the can of his drink.

Hikaru blinks. “Does someone else come in later, or…?”

“Nope.” Inoo takes a swig and sets the can on the table. “Just one guy the whole time.”

It would be relevant if they’d actually been talking about porn, but they hadn’t. In fact, it was one of the few times BEST had gotten together and _weren’t_ talking about porn, so Hikaru supposes it would be easy for Inoo to get confused.

“Why are you telling me this?” Hikaru asks carefully. He would think this was Inoo’s way of coming out to him if he hadn’t already known forever that Inoo doesn’t like girls. The fact that Inoo likes watching a dude jerk off isn’t as surprising as the fact that he’s just volunteering this information to Hikaru unprecedented.

“You’re the porn expert, right?” Inoo counter-asks, fixing his eyes right on Hikaru. Hikaru’s usually not sure if Inoo’s looking at him or through him, but then Inoo’s head tilts at Hikaru’s undoubtedly blank reaction and Hikaru supposes that he’s being seen this time after all.

“I guess?” Hikaru tries not to look too shocked. Inoo doesn’t open up to them often, and maybe this is one of those rare blue moons where he wants to share. Lucky for Hikaru, Yabu and Daiki had just called it a night and Takaki was passed out on the floor. Inoo had joined Hikaru out on the balcony while the latter had a smoke, lingering to enjoy the nice spring weather, and they’d been standing in comfortable silence until Inoo made his random confession.

“Have you ever done that?” Inoo goes on, staring right at Hikaru as he speaks. He doesn’t move from where he’s leaning against the wall, and he must realize what his question implies because he laughs out loud and waves a hand dismissively. “I mean, letting someone watch you.”

Everything about this entire situation is strange, but Hikaru plays along and thinks back throughout the many years of his sexual experience. “Nope, I don’t think so,” he finally concludes. “Usually people want to be active participants.”

“Usually,” Inoo repeats, and Hikaru doesn’t know if he’s agreeing or mocking, his face its usual smarmy grin. “Would you?”

They’ve had worse conversations with Seven during the group birds and bees lecture, Hikaru reminds himself, but Inoo’s stare is unsettling for reasons he can’t pinpoint.

“Sure,” he answers. “I’m not shy.”

“I thought so,” Inoo says, and Hikaru is deciding whether to be offended or not when Inoo just turns on his heel and goes inside.

Hikaru looks out into the darkness and wonders what the hell just happened. Inoo isn’t the most methodical person in the world, thinking in scatter plots instead of linear lines, but Hikaru can usually find his slope. This time he doesn’t even seem to be in the same quadrant.

“Okay, wait,” he finds himself saying, stumbling back inside and trying not to trip over Takaki in his hunt for Inoo. Any other time he’d probably drag Takaki to bed, enlisting Inoo to help, but Hikaru’s mind is on other things right now. And besides, Takaki’s bed is occupied.

Inoo’s just lying there, his legs hanging off the edge like he hadn’t wanted to make the extra effort to push himself all the way up. Takaki has a ceiling fan that’s always on for circulation and Inoo’s eyes are fixed on it, much like a cat without the cute pawing, staying still while the blades go around and around.

“Why did you ask me that?” Hikaru demands, scatter plots be damned. He doesn’t like the way his body is reacting to this, any of it, especially the way Inoo’s lips curve at the question.

In true Inoo fashion, he shrugs. “Just came to mind.”

“It is…” Hikaru starts, forming his words very carefully. “Is that something you want to see?”

That wasn’t the right thing to say, because Inoo closes his eyes and brings his hands up to cover his face. He’s completely closed off, except— “Maybe.”

Hikaru’s hit with a chill that he feels all over. His feet bring him to the bed, where he sits perpendicular to Inoo and tucks one leg underneath him. Inoo doesn’t move, even when Hikaru pokes at his arm, and slowly Hikaru starts to understand what’s going on here. It took him a while this time, but he found Inoo’s wavelength.

“That’s it? Why didn’t you just ask?” Hikaru fakes a sigh and flops onto his back next to Inoo, acting like this happens all the time and nothing is weird except that it’s never happened before and everything about it is weird. “If this isn’t what you want, you better tell me now because I’ll be pissed if I start and have to stop.”

That has Inoo turning his head, very obviously peeking through his fingers while Hikaru is fully intent on ignoring him. It takes all of his willpower and a little humility, but Hikaru reaches down between his legs to grope himself into an erection. It doesn’t take much, not at all, and Hikaru spares a thought as to whether Inoo isn’t the only one with a secret kink before the arousal reaches his brain and all coherence fades away.

It’s surprisingly easy to tune Inoo out, at least as far as closing his eyes and giving into his own touch, but then Inoo gasps and Hikaru feels it in every one of his nerves. He really wants Inoo to touch him, but he’s not about to ask—this is about watching, not joining. Hikaru learned a long time ago not to push Inoo to do anything sexual. He has to decide it for himself or it won’t happen. That’s just how he works.

For now he’s just staying where he is, no shift in the mattress to signal any movement, and even through closed eyes Hikaru can sense Inoo’s full attention on him. It has him quickly opening his pants and pulling out his length, hissing when skin touches skin and his hips rock into a touch that is naturally just how he likes it.

It’s nothing like jerking off alone at all; just knowing that Inoo is there is enough to make it so much better. Heat floods him and he jerks from a brush of fingertips along his collarbone, belatedly realizing they were his own, both of his hands seeming to be under their own control. His lips part but nothing comes out, at least not until he thumbs his tip and a sharp moan tears from his lungs, surprising himself.

He’s not the only one, judging from the shake next to him. Hikaru wants to open his eyes, but he can’t manage to get his brain to send that one instruction as his hand flies up and down his cock. Slowing down is not an option either, and he just hopes that Inoo wasn’t counting on a lengthy show as the fire inside him starts to rage.

A small pressure registers against his biceps and Hikaru forces his eyes open, looks to the side to see Inoo blinking up at him, nose buried in his skin. Hot breath follows and Hikaru notices Inoo curled up against his side, hand disappearing between pulled-up legs and Hikaru almost comes at the realization that Inoo’s touching himself too, getting off to the sight of Hikaru getting off.

“You’re gonna miss the money shot,” Hikaru chokes out, leaning over to rest his head against Inoo’s, the closest he’s going to get to any physical contact. “Are you ready?”

Inoo’s breath hitches but then he nods, directing his eyes down to Hikaru’s lap, and his deep groan is what inevitably sets Hikaru off, hips practically lifting off the bed to fuck his own hand right over the edge. He feels Inoo shudder next to him, taking him even higher, and he’s so lost in the moment that he doesn’t notice he’s ruined his shirt until Inoo dips a finger into the mess.

Takaki won’t notice a shirt missing, Hikaru tells himself through the oddly clear haze following his orgasm, where he becomes very aware of Inoo still curled up next to him. “Are you sleeping?”

“Nope.”

Hikaru doesn’t know whether to get up or cuddle, so he does neither and just stares up at the ceiling fan until he’s lulled into some state of subconsciousness. This is only a big deal if they make it one, and Inoo doesn’t really make a big deal out of anything.

“You’re my favorite,” Inoo says calmly, or as calm as anyone can speak while still catching their breath, and once again Hikaru gives up trying to figure this one out.

“That’s me,” he replies. “Yaotome Hikaru: better than porn.”


End file.
